Mobile devices may communicate with a base station of a mobile network to exchange data, voice and other information. As clock speeds continue to increase, ensuring synchronization may become more challenging for efficient reception of data. Some digital synchronization circuits may use delay elements to synchronize clocks, but those delay elements may have inconsistent step sizes due to process and temperature variance, which results in jitter. Jitter on the signal causes phase noise, which may distort a signal and affect throughput.